


You Got Me

by alloverthemoon



Series: Pulp Fiction [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 存档。





	You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> 是雷文。

吉格斯推开门的时候，索尔斯克亚下意识地想去把房间里的灯按开，但威尔士人却事先抓住了她的手腕，示意她不要开灯，然后用另一只手带上了门，关上，锁好——此时他的另一只手已经拉开了索尔斯克亚裙子背后的拉链，单手试图解着她的胸衣。而锁好门了的那只手也收了回来，揽住挪威少女的腰，在只有点点月光透进来的房间里无声的吻着她。

两人都没说话，房间里唯一可辨的声音是衣服布料摩擦和掉落发出的轻微声响，以及与常态时相比都略显沉重了的呼吸。裙子已经彻底掉到了地上，吉格斯揽着索尔斯克亚的腰往前一走，少女没穿鞋的一双光脚便轻巧地跨过了地上落成了一个圆圈的裙子。

她双臂搭在对方的肩膀上，领结早就不知道什么时候被扯松了，堪堪地挂在那人的衬衫领口上。吉格斯几乎是不间断地吻着她：他只停下来一会儿，然后就继续吻上去。过度的亲吻让索尔斯克亚有点发晕，她搂着那人的脖颈，摸索着向前行进。在拉上了窗帘的昏暗屋内，她什么也看不见，只能感觉到搂着自己的这个男人，和他的嘴唇，和他的手，和他的——身体。

他的肩膀摸起来有种瘦削的手感，他的下颚也是。可能是因为这个原因，让吉格斯看起来总有种不正派的气质，他的笑容更让他看起来像是个专业的碎心者，把女孩们的心扔到绞肉机里绞，然后眼睁睁地看着它们变成钻石掉出来。索尔斯克亚因为这个念头而忍不住笑了几秒，却被对方抓住空当咬住了下唇。然而就在嘴唇刚被对方抓住，放进唇齿间碾磨的空档，一只不算温暖的手也趁机滑进了她的内裤当中，轻巧地捏了一下她的臀瓣。

她几乎是肉体可感地颤抖了一下，并下意识地发出了“唔”的一声，随后这声呻吟也很快被那只手的主人给吞进肚里。她刚想去抓那只手，那只重点明显不在于此的手便缓缓地她的身体前方移去，胯部温热的体温与相比起来多少还是有些发凉的手之间的触碰，让索尔斯克亚浑身起了反应紧绷起来。她双手更紧地抓住对方的衣领，身子向前倒去，几乎是要靠在那人身上了。

可能因为吉格斯一直不停吻着她的缘故，她几乎就没能完整地睁开过一次眼。这让她能看见的东西更少了，更何况在黑暗的环境里，眼睛稍稍接收到的那些余光也起不到什么作用。她无法判断吉格斯的手在做什么，只能感觉到一只手滑到了她的身体前方，而另一只手则终于解开了她的胸衣挂钩，随着肩膀上的两下轻扫，那件内衣也应声而落，掉到了地上。

“瑞安……”

她在喘息的余裕中叫出那个人的名字，但却不知道是为了什么——她自己也犹疑了一下，关于这声呼喊的目的。但吉格斯的动作并没有因此而停止，他的一只手捧住了少女柔软的胸脯，而另一只手则探到了两片湿润的唇瓣之间，在寂静的房间内发出相当让人脸红的声音。索尔斯克亚下意识地夹紧了双腿，却听见搂着自己的男人发出的两声抚慰般的嘘声。

“嘘——嘘——没事的。”他话的末尾似乎还有些上扬的笑意，“是我。”

索尔斯克亚掐了一下他的胳膊作为回应。

这当然不是第一次——事实上，第一次可能比这还要好些，因为那时她喝了三罐金汤力，躺在吉格斯的后座上，脸又红又止不住地流泪。尽管那人也像现在这样吻着自己，手消失在长裙的裙底里。但那感觉起来和现在完全不一样，现在她是清醒的，但却又什么都看不见——只能通过触感来感知恋人的方位的现实让她多少有些皱眉，和一些莫名的……紧张。

不过吉格斯可不管她在胡思乱想什么。毫无停下的意思，他的手指已经完全抵到了入口，并且开始缓慢地推入——第一根手指的进入几乎是毫无阻碍的，考虑到索尔斯克亚现在有多湿。她双腿颤抖着站立着，整个人趴在吉格斯的肩头，低声压抑地喘息着——房间里太安静了，让她没有出声的意识，似乎是不敢打破这儿的安宁。虽然她本人现在已经毫无安宁可言了。吉格斯的拇指来回划过她的乳首，捏着她的胸脯让她的身体在刺激之下变得更加热情好客起来。她都没意识到对方是什么时候探进的第二根手指，以及又是什么时候，自己已经双腿分开地倚在墙上，而吉格斯只是吻着她的眼睛，一点也没有让她重见光明的意思。

他的手又开始乱动了，湿漉漉的手指划过她的腰腹，划过她的胸脯，在她的大腿上留下一片湿润的痕迹。她终于控制不住地开始呜咽起来，抓着那人的白衬衫，双手下意识地胡乱拨弄着，把那件领口开得本来就大的衣服给硬生生地扯到了腰间。她的手随后下滑，在黑色的高腰裤之间，果不其然地摸到了什么东西。

唔。

她当然知道该怎么解开吉格斯的皮带，她又不是第一次这么做了，哪怕闭着眼睛都能快速地解开，这可比某人解内衣的速度快多了——她扯着对方内裤的边缘往下一拉，双手朝着那个早已勃起的性器探去，不出意料地碰到湿润的顶端，这下轮到她咯咯笑起来了，虽然笑起来的结果是被咬了一口鼻尖，以及手指的一次戳弄。她再一次习惯性地缩紧了穴道，一张一合地绞着吉格斯的手指。

“你不打算进来吗？”她轻声在接吻的间隙间问道。

“该死。”然后她听见了一串笑声。

她第一次在这个夜晚恢复了视力——索尔斯克亚睁开眼，对方汗湿的额头反映着温柔的月光，在只有银白和黑暗两种颜色的房间里闪耀着。他眼睛里像是有火，望着她的时候，烧得她浑身发软，脸颊通红，连躲开的力气都没有了。她不自主地伸出手去，捧住那人的头，在汗水和发丝间落下一个浅淡温柔的吻。

而那人用一个落在肩头上的吻回应了她。

她的后背顶着墙壁，一条腿已经被高高抬起，扳到几乎胸口的高度，恰到好处地露出了某个湿热的入口。她头条件反射般地朝后仰去，直到对方顶进了自己的身体里——被完全贯穿的感觉还是会让她感到异样，她控制不住地前后摆动起腰来，像是想适应这种异样的入侵感，直到被某个胸口起伏着一呼一吸的男人抓住腰摆，双腿抬起，给完全地顶在墙上为止。

她的肩膀和后腰一次次地反复碰撞着墙壁。随着下身每一次的抽插和顶撞，她埋在吉格斯的肩膀上控制不住地小声呻吟了起来，空气里顿时多了几分淫靡的气息，夹杂着喘息和如同小猫叫春似的喊声，索尔斯克亚下意识地将自己的大腿分得更开，以便更好地接纳对方。快感逐渐地在小腹处堆积，她知道自己快要到了，便偏过头咬着吉格斯的耳垂催促了起来。几秒之后，她双足的，脚趾头蜷着，整个人挂在了吉格斯身上，浑身软的仿佛没有骨头一般，酥酥软软地呻吟起来——尽管此时某人还埋在她已经开始发酸的身体里，并且还没软下去呢。

吉格斯过了一会儿才抽离了索尔斯克亚的身体。浑浊的体液顺着挪威人雪白的大腿内侧流下，在地板上形成小小的水洼。索尔斯克亚颤抖地落地，双腿扭捏着抗拒在性爱结束后立刻合上双腿——因为两腿之间还在酸胀的某个器官会让她忍不住脸红。吉格斯向后退了一步，拉着她倒在了沙发上，吻着她的颈侧，和被汗湿了的金色卷发的发根处。索尔斯克亚趴在他的身上，手里玩着他的卷毛，柔软的胸口贴着他的锁骨处，身子软绵绵地趴在那儿，仿佛是成了石像一般不想移动。

直到这个时候电话突然响了。


End file.
